


The Trench Coat

by whenlovemustdie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel's Scent, Castiel's Tan Trenchcoat (Supernatural), Dead Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Pain, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Tears, all that jazz, castiel - Freeform, idk honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenlovemustdie/pseuds/whenlovemustdie
Summary: Dean thinks about his dead lover,as he holds onto the trench-coat that belonged to him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	The Trench Coat

⟶ The Trench-Coat

Dean picked the trench-coat up from the water that day.He needed to hold onto something,for the angel left nothing but the memories behind him.That was the last trace of humanity hidden in one celestial being and Dean wanted to be the one to keep it.

Dean kept it in the car,on the back seat,or even next to him sometimes.He still prayed to Castiel,and whenever he prayed,he gripped the trench-coat in his lap.Sam would always pretend not to see,because he knew Dean didn't want him-or anyone to know just how much Cas meant to him.

It was late at night and they were taking a break.Sam was sleeping in the car and Dean went out from it,bringing the coat with him.He moved away far from Impala and Sam,and sat on some cold stone.He didn't let one tear out since his friend died,and maybe tonight was the night he has to let it all out.The dirty trench-coat was crumpled-up in his shaky hands.He was unsure if he was over-stepping any boundaries as he brought it closer to his nose.

It still had his scent.

Dean didn't know how to exactly describe Castiel's scent.He smelled like heaven,which was expected.He smelled like everything beautiful all at once,yet nothing Dean ever sensed on Earth.But that was just Cas,he was special.

He smelled fresh - like an early misty morning in the mountains,minty breath,cold air that makes you shiver and leaves your fingers numb,deep in the woods where you suddenly feel the real essence of life,ocean waves that pull the sand,grass right after it's mowed or summer-time rain.

He smelled warm - like crackling fire,a Thanksgiving dinner,banana bread,melted chocolate or cookies fresh out of the oven.Old books,leather,sweet cigarette smoke.

He smelled like spring - hand-picked flowers,basket of cherries and strawberry stained lips.

He smelled like cuddling - washed blankets,baby smell,vanilla,candy and caramels,coconut cream your lover shared with you.

Dean let out a sob and quickly bit his tongue,only burying his face deeper in the coat.

And that faithful night,he whispered his secrets to the sleeves of the tear-soaked trench-coat,the ones he never dared say to its owner,and the stars promised to never pass them on.He spoke until early-morning sun dried his cheeks.He sealed the secret safe with a kiss, pressing his lips onto the tear-stains on the collar and it felt like kissing his friend goodbye.And maybe that was the soft epilogue his heart ached for.

**Author's Note:**

> So it obviously doesn't make ANY sense the trench-coat still has Cas's smell but let me have this one okay?And the last line is a reference to one (Marvel i think) fanfiction.  
> You can find my fan-fictions on my WattPad whenlovemustdie!


End file.
